A large variety of common tasks require adequate recognition and rapid response. Operating a vehicle is one such task. The driver must respond to a large variety of stimuli and operate a variety of controls to safely maneuver the vehicle. For some people with disabilities, walking or running can require significant reflex control. After injury, a person may require therapy to improve reflexes in order to perform basic functions, or to improve to a previously high level of rapid response. Athletes work to develop significant reflexes in order to compete. Therefore, a need exists for a system to enhance reflexes for different types of processes.
A variety of training methods have been used in the past to train response or reflex behavior by means of creating reaction time type tasks. The goal of such methods is generally to present a random signal, to monitor the trainee's response times, and then provide feedback to the trainee on his/her performance. Typically, such systems are specified for a particular type of reflex. For example, there are a variety of systems for training in the martial arts or for specific sports. In such systems, a device is used to provide signal and the same or another device is used for the trainee to provide a response. The signal is usually the onset or offset of a visual stimulus, such as a light or group of lights, the onset or offset of an auditory stimulus, such as, a tone emitted from a buzzer or speaker, or the thrust of some physical object. When the trainee notices the presentation of the stimulus, he/she is supposed to perform some response, such as a striking behavior. Striking behavior is usually a jab, punch, block, or kick, that results in impacting the target with varying degrees of speed and force. Two general parameters of striking behavior are usually evaluated and fed back to the trainee: simple reaction time and force of the strike. Simple reaction time is the length of delay in seconds between the presentation of a signal and the striking behavior. Force is the measured pressure at the target of the striking behavior. Some systems can record information regarding the reaction time and any other information about the response which is collected. However, these systems often lack personalization.
Some electronic games have been created which also help with reflexes. In such games, the user receives stimulus, such as a light, a sound or an instruction, and has to provide a specific response. If the response is not within a desired reaction time, the player fails. The games can become harder or faster as time progresses. However, such games have little variation or personalization. Typically, performance is not recorded nor relayed to the user.